Love's different Mordecai!
by Raulhtv
Summary: Mordecai is a freshman in college,starting his first year. when he meets again his high school crush Margaret. But things dont go well when Margaret has a boyfriend and mordecai gets heartbroken. Mordecai, soon realizes college isnt like high school and befriends CJ and they get closer and soon grow and a relationship but mordecai must decide to stay with CJ or forget the past..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so i decided to write a fresh new story even though i didnt finish the others... so i hope you enjoy and review if you liked it or not?... thanks and sorry for the lag..**

Mordecai quintel,19 is waking up in his dorm as pictures are shown on his wall of him and his best friend Rigby. mordecai gets up and begins to rub his eyes. Mordecai is barely starting collage with his roomate... mordecai looks up up on his bunk bed "Rigby! Wake up, were late for class!" he panicked.

Rigby fell off his bed and soon got dressed. mordecai brushed his teeth "i thought you set up the alarm clock?" he said.

Rigby looked at the clock and realized that he set it up to 7:30 pm. rigby laughed "must 've been unplugged.." he scratched his head.

mordecai grabbed and backpack and left. rigby was putting his pants on "see ya later?" he said as mordecai slammed the door.

mordecai was running around campus trying to find his first class until he looked at his schedule and crashed into someone. mordecai felt his head and began to pick up the girls books and realized it was a robin.

mordecai began to think " uhh i umm sorry im just late and lost..." he said as the girl smiled " haha its okay who do you have..?" mordecai looked at his schdule "uhmm creative writing 101 at 301?" he said as the girl smiled " haha me too, lets walk together?"

mordecai was turning red "uhh i yeah sure after you.. he said.

mordecai and the new girl began to walk and talked. mordecai looked at his books " soo what's your name?" he asked as the girl smiled "i'm Margaret smith.." she said as mordecai began to remember.

he thought and said "wait margaret smith? and asked " did you used to go to twin peaks high school?" he said.

Margaret smiled "uh yeah...wait are you mordecai quintel?" she asked. mordecai was surprised that she remembered his name and answered "yes!"

They both arrived to class and entered. soon, everyone began to look at them. the teacher looked at the them "um hello, may i help you?" he asked.

mordecai and margaret explained that they were in his class and why they were late. the teacher asked them to sit and began to talk to their partners.

mordecai sat next to a cloudy girl. the girl looked at him "getting used to the college bullshit huh?" she said as mordecai began to smile. the girl took out her hand " hi, im CJ.." she said as mordecai shook her hand.

mordecai was done with his classes for the day and went back to his dorm and saw rigby who was already home. Rigby saw mordecai get home, "hey dude, how was class?" mordecai couldn't stop smiling and after he met his high school crush once again and explained to Rigby.

Rigby thought "wait..Margaret..you mean hot big tits margaret?" he said all excited. mordecai laughed "uhh yeah?" rigby smiled " yeah i nailed her.." he said. mordecai stood quiet " wait.. what?" he said nervously.

Rigby giggled "haha im just kidding bro!" he said. mordecai smiled and punced his arm.

mordecai then heard a knock coming from his door and it was margaret. margaret smiled "hey mordecai, i was wondering if you wanna go to a party tonight?" she asked. as he looked at rigby as he was nodding his head.

Mordecai smiled "yeah, sure why not?" he said. margaret smiled and looked at Rigby "you can come too Rigby, i think you might get along with my roommate." she said and left. Rigby look dress and so did mordecai.

Rigby began to take a shower "wow, dude i cant wait to see who's margaret's roommate!" he said as mordecai began to giggle "dont keep your hopes up dude.." he said.

Mordecai and Rigby were ready and began to as they slowly closed the door.

**Hey guys sorry if it was too small but i just wanted to give you guys an idea on what its gonna be about and how college is gonna affect mordecai and his relationships life. so what do you think is gonna happen next? do you like the story so far? Review below! dont forget to favorite me and this story.. ill post chapter two tonight!**


	2. Margaret has a what?

**hey guys sorry for the really long wait... as i posted this story i recieved alot of hate and i dont know why? im just trying to write stories just like everyone else but that isnt gonna hurt me? XDD anyways i hope ya'll saw the season 5 finale! dang cj and mordecai are forsure gonna be together for a long time :) What did you guys think? anyways...**

Mordecai and Rigby finally arrived to the party and see margaret walking around the party. mordecai checking his watch and sees that its11:35.

he scratches his head and wonders if he's ready to have fun. rigby begins to look at him "uhh dude are we going in or not?" he asked.

mordecai smiles and walks inside. soon, margaret sees mordecai and runs to him.

"hey mordecai!" she says. mordecai smiles, waves and begins to blush. " uhh hey margaret!" he says.

Rigby begins to look around and then turns to margaret "sooo, wheres your roomate?" he asks.

margaret begins to laugh and turns to the mole girl who begins to wave.

The mole looked at Rigby "uh hi,I'm Eileen! You must be Mordecai and Rigbyyy... I mean hey!" She said as she blushed.

Rigby gave a disgusted look and turned around.

He looked at Mordecai and began to walk "if you need me I'll be on campus,getting drunk.." He said with a fake smile.

Mordecai stopped him,and turned him around "cmon dude! It's a party just stay and avoid Eileen..I saw you blush too." He said while giggling.

Rigby began to slap his arms while Mordecai was chuckling "stahppp talking!" He screamed.

Mordecai and Rigby began to party and began dancing.

Mordecai,soon became tired and grabbed a drink on the side.

He,soon met once again his partner CJ who was alone and drinking as well.

"Lame party huh?" He said as he took more sips.

CJ smiled and looked at Mordecai "well, I mean there's alot of cute guys but yeah kinda lame.." She said.

Soon, Margaret came by to Mordecai and CJ as she brought a guy with her.

"Heyyy guys! So I just wanted you to meet Toby here..." She said as Mordecai interrupted.

"Oh is he your cousin?" He said as Margaret gave him a confused look.

She looked at Toby and then back to Mordecai "no, Toby is my BOYFRIEND." She said.

Mordecai's eyes soon began to rise as his whole world began to turn and he felt cold inside. All he heard in his head at the moment was BOYFRIEND..repeatedly.

Mordecai soon walked out of the building as CJ began to follow him.

CJ began to run after him "Mordecai..wait!" She screamed.

"Look, I know you must feel kinda sad but maybe it wasn't meant to be?" She said.

Mordecai sat down next to fountain as CJ followed as well.

"I just thought that being in college was gonna be easy on trying to find the girl then high scho.." He says as he began look down.

CJ began to up into the stars "high school's over..Mordecai..it's time to forget the past and move forward to the future." She says.

Mordecai soon smiles at her and gives her a hug.

"Tell ya what..how about we hang out tommarow..just me and you to like the movies or something?" She asked.

Mordecai begins to smile and accepts.

CJ soon begins to walk away as she leaves Mordecai but soon returns and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya tommarow!" She said.

Mordecai felt his cheek as he felt his feelings changing but..for CJ?

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be sure to upload tommarow too! Also tell me how much you loved tonight's episode/season finale :(**

**Review! Favorite this story! **


	3. The night after

**Hey guys so I see that I still go haters and I got a person on my back and thanks lionlover :) anyways I'm not letting haters quit my story.. So lets get on with the chapter!**

Mordecai woke up and saw 5 bottles of beer but looked up and realized that there were rigby's.

Mordecai stood up and Rigby on his bed but with someone else. It was Eileen.

Mordecai was surprised and began to chuckle as he pulled out his phone and took a picture.

Rigby suddenly woke up and Mordecai faked being on the floor again. Rigby looked around and saw Eileen on his bed.

"Oh my god!" He screamed as Eileen woke up and was shocked as she covered herself.

"Oh gosh..did..we?" She asked,surprised.

Rigby looked around for any condom wrappers but nothing.

"Oh good..I can't risk being pregnant.." She said as she felt her head.

Rigby realized she looked cute without her glasses and was love struck.

Eileen began to wave her hands in front of his face.

"Well I'm glad,we didn't do anything.." He said.

Eileen smiled and kissed his cheek "well I'm pretty sure I just drank too much and jus passed out here.." She said.

Rigby look down to Mordecai "well.. At least Mordecai doesn't know.." He said.

Eileen began to grab her stuff and headed out the door.

Rigby stopped her "hey..wait-..umm I was wondering if you wanna get breakfast?" He asks.

Eileen begins to blush "yeah..that would be nice.." She said and smiled as she once again gives Rigby a kiss on the cheek.

Rigby walked over to Mordecai, who was still on the floor.

"Hey..dude, wake up." He says.

As Mordecai acts like he's waking up and rubs his eyes.

"Crazy night huh?" He says. Mordecai scratches his head.

Rigby starts picking up the beer cans and throws them away.

"So..where did you go last night?" He asked.

Mordecai started remembering "well..I went walking around and began talking to this girl CJ from one of my classes." He says.

Rigby looks confused "so..are you hitting on her..soo no more Margaret?" He asked.

Mordecai began to stand up and checked his watch as he realized he was meeting CJ.

"Dude..where are you going?!" Rigby asked as he slammed the door.

Mordecai walked over to CJ's dorm with flowers when suddenly he gets stopped by Margaret.

They both bump into each other and fall.

"Uff..oh hey Mordecai .." She says as she curls her hair.

Mordecai didn't know if he should be sad or happy at Margaret.

"H-hey Margaret..what's up?" He asked.

Margaret stands up and looks to the floor "well..I just felt bad that I randomly said Toby is my boyfriend...and he's a really good guy." She says.

Margaret,soon sees flowers and suspects their for her and grabs them.

"Aww..Mordecai this is sweet but I have a boyfriend now.." She says.

Mordecai was confused and tried to explain.

"Uhh..Margaret..actually theses are for CJ.." He explained as Margaret began to show a short frown.

"CJ? CJ the cloud girl from class?" She asked and exclaimed.

Mordecai looked at the ground "well..yeah I decided to move on and well I did and didn't act like a bitch.." He said as he shoved by Margaret's shoulder and walked away.

Margaret was left with a mouth wide open.

Mordecai,soon arrives to CJ's dorm as CJ has been waiting.

"Hey..I-I brought you flowers..I mean you like them.." He said.

CJ began to sniff them and hugged Mordecai.

CJ looked at Mordecai and smiled "you ready to go?" She asked as they began to leave for their date or hangout.

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter..sorry guys of the stories are short i will make them longer next time. Anyways i will only post 2 chapters every week or 3 maybe.**

**Don't forget to review and please don't hate! -_-**

-R


	4. Chapter 4 halloween disaster!

div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"br /br /strongHey guys so I'm pretty sure ya'll hate me for posting this late but I got into a accident and couldn't write or do anything for 2 months and I'm feeling better and recovered so hope you enjoy this chapter and happy halloween guys! Let's go/strong!/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"-halloween night./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai and CJ were snuggling together on the couch and were watching scary movies./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai and CJ have been together for 4 months now and still are happy. /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"CJ lifts up mordecai's chin and kisses him as she looks into his eyes "mordecai..I love you and your the best boyfriend ever!" She says as she punches his arm./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai pins her down and kisses her as they hear a knocking on the door. They opened the door and saw that it was Eileen and Rigby./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;""Hey guys happy halloween!" Eileen exclaimed. CJ hugs her and sits back down./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Rigby plops on the couch and looks at the tv "so is this what your gonna spend all Halloween doing?" He says. /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"CJ smiles "uhh yeah pretty much?" She says./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Rigby turns his head and speaks "no! I got a better idea, the matthew twins are throwing a party and I say we should go and have fun! Cmon losers!" He explains./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai looked at CJ on the idea as she nods and goes to put on a Halloween costume./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"-20 minutes later./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"They all arrive soon to the party and see a lot of people getting drunk,high and having sex./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Rigby looks around all excited "wow can't wait to do all of theses!" He said as Eileen gave him a unamused look./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Rigby looked down "uhh never mind..." He says./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Soon,somebody is heard from far calling mordecais name./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;""MORDECAI!" Somebody screams./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai turns only to find out it was Margaret./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai and CJ looked at Eachother "uhh I thought you guys weren't talking?" CJ asks./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai looks down "we're not." He explains./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Margaret soon begins to run towards them and stops./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;""Hey guys! How cool is this party right?!" She asks as everyone smiles and agrees./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai smells Margaret breath only to realize she is drunk and realizing something might go wrong./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Margaret looks at CJ "Sooo, are you supposed to be CJ right?" She asks./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"CJ nods her head and walks away to get a beer./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Margaret falls on mordecai "RUDE bitch!" She yells./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai pushes her back up and accidentally drops her "oh shit! Sorry Margaret!" He says./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly,two raccoon girls begin to approach Rigby and soon begin to flirt./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"A brown/golden fur raccoon girl begins to rub rigby's face and starts flirting./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Eileen,soon starts to turn red and runs to the girls and pushes them down./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;""Back off bitches! He's mine!" She exclaims./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Rigby soon, looks at Eileen and begins to make out with Eileen and they fall on the floor./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai looks for CJ who is drinking a beer as a guy begins to talk to her./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;""Uhh move dude!" Mordecai says./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"The guys turns around and looks at mordecai "what bro? Don't you see my trying to talk to this chick?" He says./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai grabs him by the shirt and tosses him to the ground. The guy then tackles mordecai and continues punching him until CJ pulls him off and gets tossed. Mordecai then punched him in the face and tosses him to a table./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;""Are you okay?" Mordecai says as he looks at her eye. CJ feeling her eye and looks at mordecai "yeah I'm fine. Can we just go?" She asked./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai looked at her "yeah, let me just tell Rigby were leaving!" He says./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai walks away and walks over to Rigby; only to see Eileen and Rigby still making out./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;""Uhh okay I'm guessing he's busy?" Mordecai walks back over to CJ only to be tackled by Margaret and pins him down./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;""Margaret... What the hell? I have to go!" He says as Margaret leans forward and kisses him./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"CJ walks over while holding her eye and sees Mordecai kissing Margaret./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;""MORDECAI!? What the hell?" She says as she slowly turns black./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai pushes Margaret off and sees CJ running./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai gets up and chases after her, Margaret soon begins to stand only to realize she was faking being drunk./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;""That take cares of that bitch!" She says accomplished./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai soon makes it to CJ who looks pissed and scary almost about to explode./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;""CJ wait!" He says as CJ pushes him./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;""What? Mordecai?!" She says angrily with fiery in her eyes./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai looks at her "it wasn't my fault! She just tackle me and then just kissed me!" He said./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"CJ looks at him "look! Mordecai, we've been together for 4 months now but if you thought I was boring you could of told me!" She said./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai looked to the floor "no, please I love spending time with you!"/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"CJ looks at him "maybe that's the thing we're always with each other and we need we need a break..." She explained./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai then looks at CJ with eyes fully open "what?" He said./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"CJ looks at him with a tears "I'm sorry mordecai I can't be your girlfriend anymore!" She says as she runs away from leaving mordecai alone on the sidewalk./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"Mordecai looks up to the sky and falls to the floor./div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"strong /strong/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px;"strongHey guys wow sorry for the sad story but don't worry the story is gonna get better and better soon. But anyways happy Halloween and bless your face! xD/strong/div 


End file.
